beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Gebruikersblog:Little Angelxxx/Myuu Sama/Achttiende dagboek bericht
Achttiende dagboek bericht Vrijdag 28 december 2012, 16:28 uur achter mijn bureau. Lief Dagboek, Hé, dat is lang geleden. Ik weet het ik weet het. Ik moet er iets aan doen, maar tja ik heb het vrij druk de laatste tijd. Mijn shift is net klaar en ik ben naar huis gefietst. Wie wist dat fietsen zo... leuk kon zijn? Gingka heeft het me de vorige zomer geleerd. Ja, ik wist nog niet hoe je moest fietsen omdat ik het nooit met mijn ouders heb kunnen aanleren. Maar ja, ik ben blij dat ik het nu kan eh. Over mijn Gingka gesproken: Hij is er weer vandoor met Haru, die blijkbaar eerder klaar was met school. Het lijkt wel alsof ik niet meer besta voor hun, alsof ze me vergeten zijn. Nou ja, vergeten kunnen ze me niet echt want ik kook voor hun. Nu je het zegt, ik zou maar beter beginnen met hun *Slik* eten. Ugh, menselijk voedsel is walgelijk. Ik vertel je later wel wat er gebeurd is. Laters. Dag Lief Dagboek, Myuu Sama. Vrijdag 28 december 2012, 18:31 uur op mijn bed. Dagboek, Ik ben er weer. Deze keer zit ik in mijn kamer; opgesloten. Nee, niet opgesloten door iemand, want anders was ik al lang ontsnapt. Nee, ik heb mezelf opgesloten. En je vraagt je zeker af waarom? Nou, het begon eigenlijk toen ik klaar was met koken en Gingka en Haru thuiskwamen. Ik heb het onderwerp over dat ze weer zonder mij weg zijn gegaan laten hangen en er niet over gesproken. Toen ik ze begroette, zei ik dat het eten klaar was en toen begon het... "We hebben al gegeten." ja, en daar gaat een steek door mijn hart. Ik heb twee uur aan hun eten staan werken en dan komen ze af met een 'We hebben al gegeten.' Ik heb het gevoel alsof ik wil huilen, maar dat doe ik natuurlijk niet. Mijn blik is nog steeds koud en gevoelloos. "Oh, leuk." zeg ik sarcastisch "Waar?" mijn stem blijft koud en ik kruis mijn armen. Ik zie Haru en Gingka blikken wisselen en ik knijp mijn ogen tot spleetjes. "En eerlijk alsjeblieft." ik zei nooit alsjeblieft behalve als het op eerlijkheid kwam, dan zeg ik altijd alsjeblieft. "Wel euhm... We zijn naar een restaurant geweest..." en Haru's stem sterft weg bij het laatste gedeelte. "En?" ik hoor ze zuchten en ze kijken me aan. "We zijn samen met Tanja, een Spaanse toeriste die we hebben ontmoet, naar een restaurant geweest, mama." in Haru's stem is er een beetje angst te horen, maar daar concentreer ik me niet op. Ik concentreer me op de blonde (Natuurlijk) vrouw die samen met Gingka en Haru op het strand speelt. Dan zie ik beelden van dat zij met Gingka... flirt. En hij... ook met haar? Een steek van pijn en verdriet gaat door mijn hart als ik mijn visie wazig zie worden. Haru en Gingka kijken me met grote ogen aan. "Myuu?" ik wilde iets zeggen, maar alles lijkt verstopt te zitten in mijn keel. Ik loop zonder erbij na te denken naar boven naar onze kamer en smijt de deur dicht; op slot. Ik hoor voetstappen en dan zie ik dat de klink op en neer gaat. Dan is er gebonk. "Myuu! Myuu, doe die deur open! Myuu!!!" het enige wat ik kan doen is huilen. Huilen en heen en weer wiegen. Mjin gezin is me vergeten en heeft me ingeruild voor een stomme Spanjaard. En zachtjes huil ik mezelf in slaap. En nu zit ik hier dan. Opgesloten in mijn eigen kamer. Gingka heeft het opgegeven met de deur. Ik denk zelfs dat ze weg zijn gegaan. Dus volgens mij kan ik naar buiten. Ik spreek je later. Dag Dagboek, Myuu. Vrijdag 28 december 2012, 19:22 uur op mijn bed. Dagboek, Hoe kon ik nu zo stom zijn?! Gingka was helemaal niet weggegaan! Hij zat gewoon voor de deur te zitten en toen ik de deur opendeed, duwde hij me naar binnen en deed de deur op slot. Natuurlijk kon ik ontsnappen, maar hij bedreigde me! De klootzak. Dus daar zat ik dan, op mijn bed. Stil en naar beneden kijkend. Ik kon zien van uit mijn kijkpunt dat Gingka me aanstaarde. Ik slikte en keek dan omhoog, ontmoetend met zijn ogen. "Wat moet je?" mijn stem was kouder, harder en gevoellozer dan normaal. En het leek hem op te vallen. Hij rilde. "Het spij-..." ik onderbreek hem direct. "Hou je mond." ik wilde dit niet horen. Hij zuchtte. "Myuu-.." "Hou je mond!!" mijn stem trilde en tranen rollen weer over mijn wangen. "Hou je mond..." mijn gefluister wordt aangevuld door mijn getreur. Als ik een hand op mijn schouders voelde, deinsde ik weg; weg van de warmte. "Raak me niet aan!!" mijn stem kraakte, ik leek wel bang, misschien was ik wel bang. Zijn ogen vullen zich met melij en hij komt dichterbij. Ik wilde verder naar achter kruipen, maar ik zat al aan de muur. "Myuu.." hij fluistert mijn naam zo teer, zo zachtjes, zo lieflijk, alsof hij echt om me geeft, maar dat geloof ik niet. Hij nam mijn twee schouders vast en dwong me om hem in de ogen te kijken. Tranen blijven stromen en zijn blik verzachtte elke minuut weer. "Myuu, het spijt me..." zijn stem is zo zacht, zo zoet, maar toch... "Ik geloof je niet." zei ik eerlijk en keek hem niet aan. "Dat kan ik begrijpen." op zijn gezicht was een klein droevige glimlachje te vinden. Dat doet me pijn, oh zoveel pijn "Dat doet me zo'n pijn Myuu..." zijn ogen straalden droevigheid uit en dat deed me nog meer pijn. "Waarom ga je dan niet naar 'Tanja' om je blijer te maken, want daar is ze toch zo goed in?" in mijn stem was afschuw en giftigheid te horen. Een steek van pijn zag ik door zijn ogen flikkeren en zijn blik vertreurde elke seconde, het deed mijn hart pijn. "Myuu, ik heb niets met die Tanja, echt niet..." hij wilde mijn gezicht aanraken, maar ik draaide mijn hoofd van hem weg. Hij trok meteen zijn hand terug en zuchtte. "Ze is me aan het vervangen, niet?" het was een vraag, maar het leek eerder op een statement. Hij fronste. Zijn perfecte bliksemvormige wenkbrauwen gingen naar benenden; bij elkaar. Zijn blik was strak op mij gericht, zijn ogen brandend uit woede, zijn wenkbrauwen in een frons en zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd. Oh, God waarom is hij zo sexy als hij boos is? Ik beet op mijn lip, zo hard dat er bloed vloeide en keek weg. "Myuu Elisabeth Maria Odette Sama." dat was de eerste keer dat hij mijn volledige naam zei, zijn stem laag en hard. God, zo sexy. "Ze zou... Nee, kan jou nooit vervangen, nooit." hij greep mijn hoofd vast tussen zijn handen zodat ik hem recht in de ogen aankeek. "Jij bent uniek, speciaal en daarom hou ik van je, daarom trouwde ik met jou. Oh, en trouwens.." zijn gezicht was nu zo dichtbij, oh zo dichtbij. Ik kon zijn adem proeven. "Blondjes zijn niet echt mijn type." grinnikte hij en drukte toen hevig zijn lippen op de mijne. Ik kon niet weerstaan tegen het verlangen en kuste terug. Toen hij de kus brak, staarde hij me hijgend recht in de ogen aan. Mijn gezicht was helemaal verward en onbewust was ik ook zachtjes aan het hijgen. "Jij bent namelijk mijn enige type." met die grijns, oh godverdamnt!!! Stop met zo sexy te zijn!! Mijn gedachten werden verstoord door zijn lippen die op mijn voorhoofd, wangen en nek kusjes achterlieten. Hij keek me aan met zo'n... zo'n... zo'n smirk. En dan heb ik alles door... Zaterdag 29 december, 00:52 uur op mijn bed. Hey Dagboek, Sorry, dat ik geen dag had gezegd de vorige keer, maar ik had het nogal druk eh... Ik ben hier even omdat ik niet kon slapen door onze vorige activiteit eh... Maar ja, ik wil even zeggen dat alles weer koek en ei is tussen mij en Gingka. Hij heeft me beloofd dat hij met Haru zou spelen in de tuin (Als ze vroeger klaar was) totdat ik thuis kwam en we dan met zen allen naar het strand gingen. Dat is fijn :D Ik heb nog niet met Haru kunnen spreken, dat doe ik morgen wel. Of straks, nee morgen. Straks is het vertrekken op weekendje uit, morgen is het moeder-dochter-gesprek. Oh, mijn Gingka zeurt naar me om te gaan slapen hoe schattig. Over hem gesproken, ik heb nog niet verteld dat hij nog knapper is geworden. Zijn haar is veranderd, er steken nu twee lange lokken uit zijn bandana en zijn haar lijkt eigenlijk zelfs korter eh, het is donkerder van kleur. Zijn ogen en glimlach zijn volwassener en sexier geworden. En dan is er nog de pleister (die ik best wel schattig vond) die weg is. Oh, hij is natuurlijk gegroeid en hij is gespierder geworden. Snel even een foto kleven. Klaar: Gingka Adult.jpg|Mijn sexy Gingka|link=Gingka Hagane Nou, ik schrijf je later, want Gingka wordt ongeduldig. Dag Dagboek, Myuu E. M. O. Sama. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:Blogberichten